Heartbeat
by loveslife12
Summary: A series of one-shots of hearing.. well...I think you know. *Rated T for future chapters*
1. Mother's First Heartbeat

**A/N: I'll try to upload every weekend, but no promises**

* * *

**Mother's First Heartbeat**

After hours and hours of being in labor, The Queen finally held her new baby girl. Having her own child was an existing and scary experience. When she got that horrible virus, she thought her child would be a stillborn. When her husband found out about this golden flower that could heal people, he made the whole kingdom search for it. She thought that they would never find it, but once she drank the water that had the dissolved flower in it, she physically felt like a new person.

Holding that golden haired beauty was the best thing that has happen to her. She remembered how socked she was to see how much hair her baby girl had, but now it's like that is what makes her more beautiful. Still trying to figure out a name, she held the new princess on her breast. Looking down at her daughter, she saw how she slept beautifully, sucking her thumb and breathing with a smooth rhythm. The nurse had told her that babies like to feel secure and hear their mother's heartbeat. From what that nurse told her, because of babies being inside of their mother for nine months, all they hear is the heartbeat and their mother's voice.

Somehow, that made her feel proud. Knowing that her daughter could hear her voice and heartbeat was like her daughter already knew her. While stroking the princess's hair, she felt her daughter's own heartbeat on her hand. Seeing her husband sleeping on the chair on the other side of the room, she thought how it was ridiculous how she just went through labor and he's tired. She wanted to yell to wake him up, but didn't want to wake her sleeping child. Still thinking of a name, the princess opened her eyes and looked around the room. The Queen saw how she got her big emerald eyes. "Maybe, I'll think of a name once your father is up." She whispered to the baby.

"I'm up." The King said groggy, The Queen made a small laugh. "No you weren't! You were asleep the whole time you liar!" The Queen yelled, but yet playfully.

"Is she up?"

"Yes, she just woke up."

The King walked to the bed and played with the baby's hair. "All that hair she has, it's unbelievable."

"I know! I don't know how she already has so much hair."

"Do you think it could be from the flower?"

"Dear, I don't think a flower can cause our daughter's hair to grow rapidly."

The King shrugged, "you never know hon, and people said that only witches used this flower to keep them alive. Who knows what that could have done to our daughter? I mean, look she's blonde! The flower might have turned her blonde!"

"Honey, now you're overreacting, a lot of babies are born with blond hair. She may become a brunette like us once she gets older, and you never know. My mother is blonde, and maybe if our daughter will stay blonde, we know where she got it from."

The King sighed and looked at his two girls. "You're right, I'm just overreacting. I'm sorry; it's just that I heard so many stories about that flower."

"It's okay; you're just a protective father now. You have to get used to it. _We_ have to get used to it."

"Yeah, you know, we still have to announce it to The Kingdom about her."

"I know, but we decided to do it together, and the doctor said I can't walk for a long distance until it doesn't hurt to walk anymore."

The King nodded at his wife, "here, I'll take the baby and you go to sleep." When The Queen gave her husband the baby, she felt like fall asleep as soon her head it the pillow.

However, none of them knew that this was one of moments that they wouldn't share until eighteen years later.


	2. Reunited

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I had this one done 2 weeks ago, but I kept forgetting to upload it. any way, here is chapter 2.**

* * *

**Reunited **

It was just another day for the monarchs. It was day after their daughter's eighteenth birthday. As the Queen did her daily reading, her husband, still coping on what happened eighteen years ago, looked out the window. This day was the hardest for them because this was the day she was gone.

Then they saw one of their guards run into their chamber. The monarchs looked at him, and saw how he was out of breath. The guard nodded with a smile on his face. The King and Queen were hoping this was the day that their daughter has returned. So many girls have claimed to be their daughter over the years, making them have a hopeful sprit for no reason. They hoped this was their true flesh-and-blood waiting for them.

As they ran to the door that held behind the girl who claims to be their child, they had silently prayed that this was the true princess. As they opened the door, they saw two people in the sunlight. One of them was the famous thief, Flynn Rider and a slim girl with brown pixie hair.

As soon The Queen saw those big emerald eyes, she knew this was her daughter. As she walked down the stars keeping her eyes on the girl, her heart was beating fast. She saw how the girl walked to her too; the Queen touched her face and felt a lump in her throat.

Then she grabbed the girl and hugged her and cried of happiness. Holding her daughter for the first time in eighteen years felt like a life time. Then the young girl looked up and saw her father, The King with tears in his eyes laughed and hugged his two girls.

Then The Queen remembered the man by them. She looked up at him and saw how soft his face was. She had a feeling this man did not come for a reward, but happiness for her daughter. She held out her hand to him, as soon as he took it, she pulled him into their reunion hug.

Rapunzel never had so many people love her. For her whole life it was Mother Gothel and Pascal. Now she had found her real parents, and two new friends. When Rapunzel put her head on her mother's chest, she felt her heartbeat. It was fast, and it did not worry Rapunzel, because she was sure it was because of the shock of finding her.

Then she felt two other hearts on her, they were her father's and Eugene. She had never had dreamed the day where she finally found out the truth about her. Now the two people that she only knew for a short time are here with her. This was the best day of her life.


End file.
